


Out with the Old, and in with the New

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Between this season and the next, there are bound to be many chances.Old teammates say goodbye, while new ones get to know each other.(Just mindless smut to get over this silly season)





	1. The New (Nico Hülkenberg/Daniel Ricciardo)

**Author's Note:**

> I've just had a lot of feels lately and this seemed like the perfect way to deal with them  
> +it is a good excuse to write smut ;)  
> Tell me what pairings to use next!  
> (And don't worry, Simi will definitely be amongst them :3 )

“So, teammates, huh?” Nico purred in his ear. Daniel shuddered, tilting his head to the side and gasping as Nico’s lips pressed against his throat. Nico turned Daniel around, pushing him back until Daniel’s back was pressed against the wall.

Nico’s lips pressed against his neck again and Daniel instinctively moaned. Nico grinned and rolled their hips together, Daniel gasping as he felt the large bulge in Nico’s trousers press against his thigh.

“Like it?” Nico purred. Daniel rolled him eyes but gave a curt nod. Nico hummed.

“Maybe I can fuck you another time, see how much you like it.” he whispered, before moving down, kneeling in front of Daniel, his hands already on the Aussie’s belt.

Daniel nervously glanced at the door of his driver room, which was closed but definitely not locked. Nico quickly took his worries away by slipping a hand into his jeans, palming Daniel’s hardening cock through the thin material of his boxers.

“Fuck…” Daniel groaned out. Nico grinned up at him, tugging the jeans down but leaving them around Dan’s knees. His mouth pressed against Daniel’s cock, and Daniel huffed impatiently at the fabric still separating them.

“Impatient much?” Nico chuckled, but pulled the boxers away too. Nico’s hot breath on his cock made Daniel shiver, bucking his hips up with a soft moan. Nico kept eye contact with him as he slowly leaned in, his lips brushing lightly over the tip of Dan’s length.

“Nico please.” Daniel breathed out sharply. Nico hummed and parted his lips, letting Dan’s cock slide into his mouth. Dan closed his eyes and threw his head back with a moan, biting his lip as Nico’s hollowed his cheeks, the sucking noises going straight to his groin and making him even harder. Nico’s lips left him with a soft plop.

“God you look amazing like this.” he purred, before sucking a bruise on Daniel’s hipbone. Daniel looked down at him through lidded eyes, licking his lips.

“Don’t stop now.” he said hoarsely. Nico chuckled, moving in to mouth at Daniel’s balls, before slowly licking his way up the shaft. When he reached the tip again, he licked off the precum that had collected there. 

Daniel almost whined when Nico relaxed his throat and took him in completely. He fisted Nico’s blonde hair with one hand and thrusted into the heat, moaning raspily as he suddenly came, Nico gagging slightly as he spilled in the back of his throat. 

Daniel bucked his hips a couple more times before letting go of Nico’s hair, allowing him to pull away. Nico got up with a grin, and Daniel moaned when he saw Nico was stroking his own cock as well, the thick length proudly standing out from the German’s body. 

Dan impatiently pulled Nico closer, smashing their mouths together as he clumsily wrapped his fingers around the German’s cock, still a little disorientated after cumming. He tasted his own cum on Nico’s lip as he greedily licked into the blonde’s mouth and groaned, twisting his hand a little and making Nico gasp. 

The German pulled away slightly, tensing as he came over Daniel’s hand. He tried to catch his breath as he rested his head on Daniel’s shoulder, before laughing breathlessly.

“I think being teammates is going to be fun.” he teased. Daniel huffed out a laugh too.

“I completely agree.”


	2. The Old (Marcus Ericsson/Charles Leclerc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two work surprisingly well together :3  
> Tell me which teammate pairings you want to see next!

“So…” Charles whispered.

“So…” Marcus answered softly, walking closer. Charles let out a shaky breath, tilting his chin up slightly, but Marcus kept just out of reach, smiling gently.

“Congratulations.” he whispered. “Ferrari after 1 year, you deserve it.” he purred. Charles grinned.

“Thank you.” he said breathlessly. Marcus let out a slow sigh and leaned in, their lips meeting halfway. The kiss was slow and unhurried, Charles letting out a soft noise as he parted his lips for the Swede. Marcus guided him back to the bed, Charles letting out a huf as his back hit the matras. 

It didn’t take long before they were both naked, Marcus taking his time to kiss his way down Charles neck and shoulders, before ducking down to swipe his tongue over a sensitive nipple. Charles’s breathing hitched, his nails digging into the back of Marcus’s neck.

Marcus looked up and smiled softly, leaning in to place his lips on Charles’s`. He teasingly rocked their hips together as well, Charles whining into his mouth as their cocks grinded together. Marcus braced himself on one elbow, wrapping his fingers around both their cocks. Charles shuddered under him, hands coming up to press against Marcus’s cheeks. 

“I’ll miss you.” Charles gasped out. Marcus bit his lip, resting their foreheads together.

“I’ll miss you too.” he answered. He slowly moved his hand, stroking their cocks. Charles shuddered.

“Need you inside me.” he whispered. Marcus nodded wordlessly, removing his hand and making Charles’s hips buck up against his. He brought his hand up to Charles’s mouth, the Monégasque dutifully sucking two of his fingers in.

The slicked up fingers were still uncomfortable as they pressed inside him, but Marcus soothed the pain away by kissing him tenderly. He went slow, making sure Charles was opened up sufficiently before pulling his fingers away.

Charles breathing was ragged now, and he clutched on tightly to Marcus as the Swede slowly pushed into him, his cock stretching him wonderfully open. Marcus stilled as he bottomed out.

“Okay?” he asked softly, waiting for Charles to bring his eyes up to his. Charles nodded.

“Yeah.” he said breathlessly, slowly moving his hips. Marcus grinned and kissed him briefly, before pulling out of him almost completely, a sharp jerk of his hips as he pushed back in making Charles gasp and throw his head back.

Marcus held him as close as he could as he continued to push in and out of him. Charles’s jaw went slack, his pupils blown wide as he gazed up at Marcus. Marcus moaned and wrapped his fingers loosely around Charles’s leaking cock, thumb swiping the precum away.

“Marcus… won’t last…” Charles moaned out. Marcus groaned, sucking a bruise in the crook of Charles’s neck.

“Then cum for me.” he purred. Charles didn’t need to be told twice, his back arching off the bed as he came with a hoarse groan. His hole tightened and spasmed around Marcus’s cock, and the Swede soon followed, gasping out Charles’s name as he spilled inside him.

It took some time before they could catch their breaths again, but eventually, Marcus pulled out, Charles whining at the empty feeling.

They both curled onto their sides, facing each other, and Marcus dragged his thumb over Charles’s cheek. 

They might not be teammates anymore next season, but Marcus was sure this wasn’t the last he had seen of the puppy-eyed Monégasque. They would be okay.


	3. The New (Max Verstappen/Pierre Gasly)

Max opened the door, chuckling when he saw it was Pierre on the other side, the Frenchman excitedly hopping from foot to foot with  
a beaming smile. Pierre immediately hugged him tightly, laughing as he cuddled close.

“Teammates!” Pierre practically giggled. Max laughed too and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Congratulations, you deserve it!” he said. Pierre pulled away slightly, a more timid look on his face now. Before Max could ask what was wrong, Pierre surged forward and pressed his lips against Max. Max let out a surprised gasp and pulled away a little.

“I s-sorry…” Pierre mumbled, blushing and looking away. Max let out a shaky breath and pulled Pierre into his room, kicking the door closed behind them before smashing their lips together a second time. Pierre let out a soft moan and parted his lips, dragging Max closer.

Together they stumbled over to the bed, Max falling onto his back and pulling Pierre on top of him. Pierre was still grinning, his floppy hair tousled even more than usual and even falling into Max’s face slightly as well. 

“Think we need to celebrate properly.” Pierre purred, wiggling his eyebrows. Max grinned, tugging at Pierre’s shirt. Pierre immediately pushed himself up a little and pulled the shirt away, giving Max the time to do the same.

Pierre pressed closer again, rocking their hips together while Max’s cool hands explored his back. Max moaned and threw his head back, grinding his crotch up and giving Pierre room to nuzzle and kiss at his neck. He wasn’t exactly coordinated enough to wiggle out of his jeans, same for Pierre. 

Eventually they managed, both breathless as they grinded together without barriere.

 

“Pierre, please fuck me…” Max groaned. Pierre chuckled, mouthing at Max’s shoulder.

“Impatient much?” he teased, but scooter over to rummage around in the bedside table and retrieving a bottle of lube. He squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers while Max whined impatiently. Pierre intentionally moved slowly as he pressed two fingers into the Dutchman, who gasped and arched his back.

Pierre could not keep his eyes off him. The way Max’s eyes fluttered closed and his plump lips parted in a silent moan made Pierre shiver. He curled his finger and suddenly Max tried to push him away.

“Won’t last…” Max whispered, already sounding desperate to come. Pierre pressed a kiss to his stomach.

“Is okay, will have loads more opportunities next year.” he purred, brushing his fingers against Max’s prostate and loosely wrapping his other hand around Max’s cock. 

Max whined and came hard, cum spilling over Pierre’s hand and his stomach. Pierre stroked him through it, before leaning in to lick the cum of Max. 

“Come here.” Max said raspily. Pierre swallowed thickly and moved over him again. Max’s movements were slightly uncontrolled as he wrapped his fingers around Pierre’s cock, but the Frenchman didn’t need much anymore.

He groaned, pressing his face in the crook of Max’s neck as he reached his orgasm, Max whispering softly to him in Dutch. 

After a long moment, Pierre moved off him, laying down on his side, Max rolled onto his side as well, facing the Frenchman, and contently cuddled close. Pierre grinned and kissed his temple.

“That was a pretty good celebration.” he murmured. Max snorted.

“Just imagine how we’ll celebrate a double podium…”


End file.
